


ghosting

by rinneqan



Category: Naruto
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, Reader-Insert, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26117098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinneqan/pseuds/rinneqan
Summary: after itachi’s death, you couldn’t help but find traces of him everywhere in your house. life lost its meaning and you couldn't continue trying until a series of events unfolded and you began to live once again.
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Reader
Kudos: 44





	ghosting

_You heard the familiar rhythm knocking on your front door. With excitement coursing through your veins, you rushed to the door from the kitchen and opened it quickly. A gasp escaped your lips._

_"Itachi!"_

_You pulled him into a tight embrace. He separated from you and placed a strand of hair behind your ear._

_"Good evening, Y/N."_

_You pulled him in and sat him down at the dining table. "Care to join me for a meal?" He said nothing in response, so you took his silence as a yes. Things seemed odd to you. There was a certain feeling about the air. Everything seemed off._

_Once you both finished your meals, you placed the dirty dishes into the sink. As you began to turn the water on, Itachi cleared his throat._

_"The dishes can wait til later Y/N. I just want to spend time with you for now."_

_He was usually never this impatient. There was an inkling of fear in your mind, but you ignored it and wiped your hands on a rag. A hum left your lips in response. You held out a hand for him to take and led him to your bedroom._

_He laid with your body pulled close as you looked up at him. He absentmindedly rubbed circles into your hips and pulled you in a little tighter. He never held you like this._

_"You know you can always tell me what's wrong Itachi. It's not like I'll judge you." You let out a laugh in an attempt to clear the air of the tension. He burrowed his head into your shoulder and sighed. His deep voice reverberated within your body._

_"I love you so much Y/N. More than you'd ever know."_

_You carded your fingers through his hair, something he always found comfort in._

_"And I love you more than anything Itachi."_

_He looked into your eyes and you could see all the pain within them. Tears began to pool in his eyes and your face softened. All the dots connected in your mind._

_"I guess it's time then. You're going to see Sasuke tomorrow." You swallowed thickly. It couldn't be time yet, right?_

_He nodded in response and you could see a tear roll down his cheek. You placed your shaky hands on his face in an attempt to brush the flowing tears away. He pulled away, stood up, pulled out a small box from his Akatsuki robe, and sat on the edge of your bed. You joined him and placed a warm hand against his back._

_"Before I go, I wanted to give you this" he passed the box over to you. "I'm sorry Y/N, I have to go.You mean the absolute world to me and I hope this ring can serve as a reminder. I will always be watching over you."_

_You opened the box and sat with wide eyes. He took the ring from the box and slid it onto your ring finger. Tears fell freely from your eyes and you pulled Itachi into another embrace. Sobs racked your body._

_"I love you, I love you, I love you Itachi. Until the end of the time."_

_He looked at your face. The moonlight seeping in from your opened window blinds illuminated the tear streaks. Even with your puffy, red face, he still thought you were the most ethereal being in the universe. He could not put his love for you into words. Nothing would do it justice. He swiped away your tears and pressed a kiss to your forehead. He got up and began to put his cloak back on. Your wails filled the silence and bounced off the walls. Before leaving, he placed two fingers against your forehead and held you one last time. He decided that leaving without words would be best and disappeared from your bedroom._

_The sudden loss of his presence hurt more than any other pain you've felt. Nothing could have possibly prepared you for the absence of your lover. Heart-wrenching cries filled your home and the surrounding areas. The one person you'd hope to spend forever with, gone. You tried accepting his fate long ago, but you were selfish. Who would ever give up their other half?_

_As Itachi ran through the forest, he could still hear your sobs. As much as he wanted to stay, this was the only way for him to feel at peace._

_The next morning you woke up with dry eyes. This was it, huh? Time seemed to short. You knew to cherish every moment with him, but all the memories seemed to be running away along with your lover. Gone were the days of pure bliss and sweet nothings. Your body felt heavy. Even the air was thick with despair. Breathing became a tiring task and you truly wondered if you could survive without him._

_It wasn't until the evening when you knew for sure that he was gone. You were having tea on your front porch, knees pulled into your chest, and your eyes fixated on the clouding sky. No matter where he was, you hoped he would finally find the peace that you couldn't grant him. A tear rolled down your cheek and a crow swooped down and stood perched on your front lawn. You looked at the familiar bird and something welled up within you. The sky continued to darken and with the first clap of thunder, you broke. Your emotions overflowed. The everlasting sadness from the loss of Itachi. Anger at the village for ruining your lover's future and setting his future in stone. You let out a gut-wrenching scream and the crow flew away leaving a single black feather behind._

* * *

Nothing could prepare you for how empty your life would be. You stopped going on missions. You stopped making your way into the village to visit your friends. Kurenai and Anko would frequently visit your house to make sure you were okay, but you lied and tried to get them off of your back. Life just didn't seem worth living anymore.

You missed waking up next to him in the morning, his long black hair tickling your face making you scrunch your nose. He would always open an eye and laugh. Instead, you woke to an empty bed. An empty void manifested onto his side of the bed. The world was truly cruel. Days seemed longer and a bit duller. There was nothing to look forward to. You missed his visits. You missed his touch. You missed the way he held you. God, you just missed him.

Sometimes, you'd hear a creak in the hardwood floors and silently pray that it was Itachi. Sometimes you could hear the faint sound of shuriken being thrown in the forest near your house and you hoped that a miracle happened and that Itachi was practicing. Your eyes would continuously play tricks on you. Were those his shoes by the door? Is that an extra dish in the sink? You wanted to believe that he was still here, with you, in your small home. 

One day, you opened up your bedside drawer and found a new set of ninja tools sitting there, pristine and polished. A little note laid below the tools and read: _I hope you take on missions and continue training again, my dear._

Was this all a cruel joke? Even in death that man had tricks up his sleeve.

About a month later you saw a new cluster of flowers in your garden. After close inspection, you realized they were yarrow shrubs. " _Everlasting love, huh?"_ You thought to yourself.

It took you a while to begin training again. The ninja way didn't seem to appeal to you anymore, but you couldn't let Itachi's gift go to waste. The little clearing near your house held many fond memories. From Itachi giving in and teaching you a fire style jutsu, to you frequently nicking yourself on your kunai. Memories seemed to burst at the seams.

You tried so hard to feel "okay". You wanted to stop crying with every fiber of your being, but he tore you apart. He ripped you to shreds and you could not put yourself back together. You grabbed the kunai strapped to the side of your thigh and ran towards the nearest tree with tears in your eyes. A sob ripped from your mouth as you struck the tree. There was so much in the future for you two. _Why him?!_

Little by little anger seemed to dissipate into tranquility with each blow given, and the sadness turned into a driving factor for you. You couldn't just sit around and pretend anymore. Life would continue to move forward and you couldn't just sit back and watch. He wouldn't have wanted that for you. You made up your mind and pressed your back against the tree trunk and slumped. Even though he was gone, you could faintly sense his presence watching you. You looked up into the bright sky and grinned.

You decided to live your life to the fullest **for him**.

The next day, you put on your best smile and made your way into the village. Fear and anxiety permeated every fiber of your being, but you couldn't let that show. The lively village seemed to be so bright and colorful, something you haven't felt in months. The hustle and bustle made you nervous, but it felt so right. This was the village you grew up in. Although you wanted to hate Konoha, you couldn't. Your life was here and you had to continue living. 

You made your way into the local dango shop and purchased an order of hanami dango along with a cup of green tea in honor of Itachi. As you sipped your tea, two familiar faces sat down in front of you. You gulped the warm liquid with wide eyes. Every single emotion flashed across the women's faces in a matter of seconds. You cleared your throat and took a deep breath.

"Hello Kurenai. Anko." You nodded at them and looked down at your hands in your lap. Suddenly, your head jerked up as the two girls bombarded you with questions. They looked frantic and you let out a laugh. Kurenai and Anko looked at each other in confusion and you spoke.

"Look, I don't want to talk about it, but I'm back in the village and I'm not disappearing again."

Smiles appeared on their faces and they both pulled you into a hug. Although it was a simple gesture, it spoke volumes. 

After the incident in the dango shop, you decided to head into the Hokage's office. Along the way you waved to familiar faces and caught up with your peers. As you knocked on the Hokage's door, you sighed. Tsunade was not going to go easy on you. You pushed the door open and her eyes seemed to be burning into your body.

"Y/N. I've been expecting you. You've made quite the stir in the village." You cringed a little. Were you really gone that long?

"I'm sorry Hokage-sama. I've been dealing with personal matters and although I know that should not get in a shinobi's way, I am back and would like to continue my missions." You tried to speak in your most confident tone, but you ended up stuttering. 

Tsunade laughed at your behavior. "I've already set you up with a new team Y/N. You didn't think we were going to let go of you that easy, right?" 

You smiled, let out a thank you and left her office. 

Even though the things you did seemed minuscule, the air became easier to breathe. Life didn't seem so suffocating and empty. This was your new purpose. You'd do it for him. You smiled to yourself. Progress was hard, but the future seemed promising. You smiled and looked at your feet as you walked back home.

"This is for you Itachi." You thought to yourself.

* * *

Years passed and you did it. You made it out alive. You became a teacher and trained your own genin team. You began to go out more and indulged in the little moments you shared with your friends. You enjoyed the presence of others and felt your soul at ease. With each step you took, you could still feel him lingering, supporting you through all the trials and achievements you faced.

Soon, Sasuke found out about you. He was apprehensive at first due to the fact that he didn't know much of you, but he soon grew comfortable with you. You became a person for him to turn to in times of distress. You helped him navigate his way out of the constant horrors he faced. You both shared trauma and continued to grow.

After a long mission, you headed back home. You sat in your garden and looked at the varying flowers in bloom. Along with the yarrow shrubs, other plants soon followed. He really thought everything through before leaving. You gazed at the flowers and felt an overwhelming sense of accomplishment and happiness spread throughout you. You laughed and laid back in the grass. The puffy clouds filled your vision and your heart felt like bursting. 

**"Itachi, I hope you're proud of me. I made it."**


End file.
